Simple and Clean
by QueenoftheSlayers
Summary: A short one time idea that popped into my head. I don't own the rangers or the songs... NOTHING... So don't sue me.... please.... i have no money... i am in college broke


Simple and Clean

Simple and Clean

"Hey." Tori said as she sat next to Kira as all the boys were on the soccer field Playing Ninjas against Dinos.

"Not much… I just had this idea for a new song. I was writing it out."

"Cool can I see it?"

"Actually could you hold the book up so I could try to get the melody right. Thanks."

"No problem."

"_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please Oh baby Don't Go._

_Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go…"_

"Nice Kira!" Yelled Trent as he kicked the ball to Ethan but it was intercepted by Blake, which caused Tori to cheer. "Go Blake!! Woo!!"

"So," Tori continued talking to me turning her back to the game again, "you performing tonight at Haley's little midnight jam?"

"Yeah and I started this song a few days ago and I just want to make sure that the band is ready for tonight so I should go actually."

"Okay… see you tonight."

After Kira packed up her bag a break was called so everyone could get a drink and also so that she could tell everyone that see would see him or her later that night.

**At Haley's**

Everyone that Kira seemed to know that was her age group stood in front of the stage with glow sticks and drinks. Kira turned her back and smiled at her drummer Scott and gave her nod so that he and the rest would start playing.

As soon as the music started Kira turned and started to sing.

"_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please Oh baby Don't Go._

_Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go._

_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately you're all I__need_

_You smiled at me and said,_

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said "No,_

_I don't think life is quite that simple"_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_The daily things_

_That keep us all busy_

_All confusing me that's when u came to me and said,_

_Wish I could prove I love you_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so,_

_And maybe some things are that simple_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning?_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning?_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning?_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before."_

Everyone Started clapping for Kira. Kira looked out and saw that Blake was behind Tori holding onto her around her waist, Cam was holding Leeann, Hunter was holding a girl that Kira knew was from the Thunder Academy, Dustin was holding Marah and Shane was holding Kapri. Conner was holding Krista and Ethan was holding Rachael from one of his computer classes and Trent was standing alone looking up at her. She looked around quick for Dr. O and Haley and saw them in the back, Dr. O had his arms around her waist and Haley had her arms around his shoulders with a huge smile on her face.

"Alright this next song I wrote when in New York and had time to think about the last year here in Reefside with the new friends that I made."

"_It started out as a feeling_

_Which then grew into a hope_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

_Which then turned into a quiet word_

_And then that word grew louder and louder_

_Til it was a battle cry_

_I'll come back_

_When you call me_

_No need to say goodbye_

_Just because everything's changing_

_Doesn't mean it's never_

_Been this way before_

_All you can do is try to know_

_Who your friends are_

_As you head off to the war_

_Pick a star on the dark horizon_

_And follow the light_

_You'll come back_

_When it's over_

_No need to say good bye_

_You'll come back_

_When it's over_

_No need to say good bye.._

_Now we're back to the beginning_

_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_

_But just because they can't feel it too_

_Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_

_Til they're before your eyes_

_You'll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say good bye_

_You'll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say good bye…"_

The crowd cheer as Kira jumped off the stage as the new sing was coming up with his band. She made her way over to her friends and smiled as Trent kissed her check and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Amazing." Tori said as she smiled at her.

"Thanks," Kira said as the next band started playing a song causing the voice to drop and the air filled with peace.

Finally I'm Home, Kira thought as she swayed with Trent and enjoyed the rest of the night with her friends.


End file.
